


Took Your Direction (No I Didn't Think Twice)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Modern AU, Yennaia, cellist!tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia is the principal cellist for the Aretuza Symphony. But when she spots a talented electric violinist busking on the street, she has no idea how much her life is going to change.Modern AU featuring cellist!Tissaia and electric violinist!Yen.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Took Your Direction (No I Didn't Think Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the flash fiction challenge!

The sharp notes of an electric violin echo off the walls as Tissaia walks up the stairs. Whoever is busking has managed to commandeer a great spot not far from the entrance to the Underground, and she can see a small crowd forming at the top of the stairs. She frowns and pushes past people so that she can get by. 

She peers over people's shoulders as she walks by and her eyes widen when she sees the young woman who is performing. She's got dark hair that falls in curls over her shoulder, and long fingers are flying up and down the neck of a five-string purple and black electric violin. The woman is talented, and Tissaia is momentarily mesmerized when dark eyes lock with her own. 

The busker throws her a saucy wink and fires off a particularly complex series of notes, and Tissaia is honestly considering stopping to listen (or ask the woman for her number) when a businessman bumps into her. She stumbles, and the spell is broken. 

She remembers that she's running late and that flirting with buskers is not on her to-do list for the day, and with a final glance at the younger woman she forces herself to walk away. But she can't help hoping that their paths might cross again.

###

It's two weeks before Tissaia sees the busker again. They're about to start rehearsal and she twists her hair up at the nape of her neck to keep it from getting tangled in her cello's pegs. She adjusts the endpin and lightly drags the bow over the strings, playing a few harmonics to ensure the instrument is in tune.

The other musicians around her are chattering away about the mystery soloist the conductor has procured for their season opener. Tissaia is the principal cellist and has a decent enough relationship with Stregobor, but she couldn't even get a hint.

A hush falls over the group as the side door to the stage opens and Stregobor walks through, a young woman close on his heels. Tissaia's jaw nearly hits the floor when a very familiar pair of eyes meet her own, and she quickly closes her mouth and schools her features back into a neutral expression. 

The young woman steps up to the podium as Stregobor introduces her-- _Yennefer Vengerberg_ \--and the soloist's lips turn up into a faint smirk as her eyes scan the room before settling on Tissaia. 

Tissaia isn't sure whether to laugh or cry at this turn of events, and so she settles for focusing on the music.

###

Tissaia is closing the snaps on her case after rehearsal when she feels someone watching her. She looks up and sees Yennefer standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall and looking unfairly attractive as she stares at Tissaia. When their eyes meet, she pushes off the wall and comes over.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she says, holding out her hand. "I'm Yennefer."

"Tissaia."

"Want to grab a coffee or something?"

The offer is unexpected, but Tissaia finds herself nodding. "Sure. That'd be great." She drags her case upright and slings it over her shoulder. "Let me go drop this off and I'll meet you out front."

###

It becomes something of a ritual after that. They rehearse, and Tissaia uses every ounce of her self-control to resist openly drooling over the soloist. It's almost like Yennefer is _trying_ to rile her up--little touches on her shoulder when Yennefer walks by to get to the podium, sustained eye contact at inopportune moments that nearly make Tissaia lose her place on the page, showing off with casually brilliant improvisations when they're on a break. 

And when they wrap for the night, they meander to whatever coffee shop or bar strikes their fancy and talk until there's nothing left to say and they sit in comfortable silence.

It's _wonderful_ , and she thinks to herself that maybe this could really be something special.

###

The first performance is everything they could have hoped for. Yennefer energy breathes new life into the music, and Tissaia can hardly tear her eyes away from her. 

When they finish, the last notes ringing in the air for a few seconds before the room erupts in applause, Yennefer turns and meets her eyes and her smile is soft and excited and proud all at once.

It makes Tissaia's heart clench as she abruptly comes to the realization that this thing between them is on a time limit, now. There are only so many performances left before they'll part ways. The soloist is a rising star, after all, and Tissaia has heard rumors that the younger woman has already been offered an illustrious residency halfway across the world.

When Yennefer asks her afterward where they want to go to celebrate, she lies and says she's got a headache. The hurt that flashes across Yennefer's face mirrors the emotion gnawing at Tissaia's stomach, but she turns away and forces the feeling down as she leaves.

###

Things mostly go back to normal, but Tissaia can't quite manage to get rid of the lingering edge of sadness until it all comes to a head after their final performance. They're all backstage packing up and congratulating each other, and Tissaia is keeping to the edges of the room as she watches everyone say their goodbyes before heading out. Eventually it's just her and Yennefer left, and the younger woman gives her a long look before her brow furrows in determination and she crosses the room in five quick strides. 

Tissaia opens her mouth to ask what she's doing, but then warm lips cover her own and her mind goes blank as she kisses back. It's short and soft, but Yennefer's eyes are dark and dancing with delight when she pulls back.

"How about we take the celebration back to my place, tonight?" she murmurs, and Tissaia nods, thinking that she'd follow Yennefer just about anywhere if it means they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa or in the comments :)


End file.
